Electric Flame
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: You know the saying "An old flame"? That's how I got the title. Brief appearances of Black and White; Zekrom x Reshiram... The two must fight to protect the integrity of Isshu and find their true love. M for a reason. :D


**A/N: Cough… I just got inspirations from these two. :3 Mainly because Reshiram has a feather cock thing (lol – cough sorry cough); which probably makes it male and since Zekrom has nothing, it probably makes it female. I know legendaries don't have genders but I think they should, tbh… ****I decided to nickname them Reshi and Zeko. I think it's cute… ****Sorry if you thought that was immature. Well, apparently some people at Bulbapedia have been calling Reshiram "Crotchiram" (I could be wrong, however…).**

**Discrepancies:**

**I don't know what the attacks of Zekrom and Reshiram are yet.  
****I know Mijumaru evolves but I don't know what it's called (it was revealed on July 1 beta art, which means its look **_**could**_** change.)  
****I don't know the habitat of Shimama, but I'm going to guess grasslands or maybe open fields… but for now, they live in clearings in forests.  
****I'm going to guess that the new characters names are Black and White.  
****So far we only know the English names of the two legendaries.  
****Eh… since I don't know the starters' evos, I'll give them nicknames instead. ****I don't know what Mamepato's evos will be called.  
****If I think of more, I'll put them here, in the A/Ns.**

**EDIT: an anonymous reviewer pointed out that I had made a typo in my A/N. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Reshi had always been turned on when he was around Zeko… Zeko always noticed this. The two had met a teen boy named Black and a teen girl named White. Reshi was so horny he almost raped her but Black stopped him from doing so. Reshi was so embarrassed that he has been hiding for months. It was about time Zeko visited the sex-crazed dragon. She had to find him first. However, her sense of smell was powerful, so she knew she could rely on it.

The only downside was that Isshu was huge, no doubt. There were cities, towns, a huge desert, a forest, the mountains, a factory, a theme park, caves and the ocean dotted the landscape of Isshu.

"Where do I even begin?" she mumbled to herself. There was a catch though; sometimes her shape was mistaken for an enemy jet. The pilot mistakenly shot at her and she spun in the air. She flew up to the jet and the pilot gasped. "Sorry Zekrom," the male pilot called via his intercom system. He banked left and flew off into the distance. She sighed and stared at the forest below.

"I'll start here," she flew downwards, into an opening in the forest. She landed with a soft thud. Her ears picked up the sounds of birds, cicadas, leaves rustling and a creek nearby. Her nose picked up the scent of wet grass, fish slime, water, Oran berries and leaves. Despite looking metallic, she could feel very gust of wind through her hide. She leaned over and let the water soak her gnarly face. Her nose picked up another scent: the scent of a Mijumaru. She watched the small otter splashing around in the water. She smiled. She always wanted a Mijumaru as a 'pet', as humans called it. In the distance, she saw a herd of Shimama running away from something. She knew exactly what they were running from – poachers, or so that's what the humans called them. She growled deeply because she respected every Pokémon. She didn't like killing, hurting, battling, eating or scaring them. She jumped across the creek, so she wouldn't hurt the little otter. She knew that Shimama were already electric types so she decided to shock the ground using Discharge. The grass was wet from recent rains, so the attack worked. The Shimamas brayed loudly and ran off, into the cover of the forest. Zeko looked over to see that the humans had collapsed. She had no idea what to do with them except leave them alone and come back later.

She turned around to see that the Mijumaru was all right. It was still splashing and playing in the water. She sighed and lied down on the grass. She yawned and fell asleep. As she was falling asleep, she smelt Black and White… she drifted off before she could say hello…

* * *

She woke up to the smell of something cooking. She didn't know what it was. "Hey, look, Zeko is awake," White smiled.

"She is? Well that's good," Black grinned. She sat up and blinked. "Do you want some? Don't worry, there's no meat in it as far as I know."

Her stomach rumbled. "Yes," she replied. "What is it?"

"It's just a vegetable soup," he replied. White giggled and slurped happily, giving her odd looks by her Pokémon, Black and Zeko. White's Shimama, Zappy was looking around in the distance at the wild Shimama in the trees. His ears twitched when suddenly, Reshiram appeared out of the glade. He was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Who could have done this," Zeko snarled.

"Shit," Black cursed. White was silent. There was nothing she could say… The fur on her Mijumaru's evo, Kojak, stood up on end.

* * *

**A/N: Eh… it's nothing special… I'm going to make this a multi-chaptered fic with Reshiram x Zekrom and ChessShipping. :D**


End file.
